Screaming Earth
by Quirked Thoughts
Summary: Norn, Charr, and Asuras oh my. My first story in a while. Is there a link between Mursaat, Destroyers, and Forgotten? And where do humans fit into it, specifically one Ranger girl? What is so special that draws them to her? R&R, Rated M for a reason.


**_Hello everyone! ^^ Please excuse the minor punctuation errors, and I apologize if some of the descriptions don't fit quite right throughout the chapter, I have no beta to help keep me straight :( However I did my best. This story is Mature for a reason, but does involve a plotline. Takes place between GW1 and GW2, about 200 years rather than 500, excuse me if historically it does not fit. It's my story. ;3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own guildwars. _**

**_

* * *

_**

The grey early morning light spilled in through the makeshift curtain, that had been shielding them from the fog and harsh winds. _We're lucky we found a cave for shelter_ she thought, not wanting to leave the warm, soft sleeping bag quite yet.

Then she felt a weight around her waist…An arm, she concluded. _Oh no…what happened last night?_ It was all she could do to keep from yelping and turning to see who she had accidentally shared a bed with. Nothing sprang to her mind after a few minutes, the scent of warm breath confirming that someone was definitely behind her.

Before turning and potentially waking him up, she glanced around and took account of what was in this area of the cave: Her bow, her quiver, her pack, her…No. _Not_ hers. There was a scythe leaning up against the wall—something that was most definitely not hers, but she was almost certain she knew whose it _was_. After another minute of thinking, she decided; _If I don't see who it is, another guildmember will figure it out first…_ And with a breath, she turned around to face the bare chest of her fellow officer(who was also three heads taller than herself). Feeling him shake himself awake, she closed her eyes tight and pretended to sleep.

A yawn and a groan followed, along with an awkward kiss to her forehead. "Stay asleep, I'll go get breakfast from Sofya." He murmured into her ear, "I know you're awake. It's alright, just stay here." She blushed hotly, running a hand through her silver-blue hair as she watched him go. She had slept with Justin, and wasn't exactly proud of it at this point.

A few hours and they were on the road again, no one seemed to have noticed Justin grabbing Arcana's breakfast as well, and the lower members were oblivious. Well worn leather, fingerless gloves, boots, leggings, and a light cloth tank-top were all she wore as they entered Lion's Arch, capital of Kryta. A wonderful refuge out of the freezing Shiverpeak Mountains; Arcus hadn't stoped grumbling about the Dwarves the entire way there (and Sofya hadn't stopped threatening to "shut it for him" either).

"Oi! We can finally see the sun again!" Yelled Koops, and she chuckled.  
"Damn right! It's about time." She laughed, just as Justin's chestnut gelding trotted next to her. She didn't face him until they stopped under the shade of a few trees. "Would it kill you to speak to me?" He asked, knowing she was purely embarrassed of him having seen her so vulnerable.

"Sorry…I'm just not exactly sure how to treat this." She cleared her throat, blinking as his arms encircled her. "Treat what? We're guild-mates, like family. You mean a lot to me, that's all.' He stated, letting her sit there, stunned.

Arcana watched his movements for a long time, interrupted by Dan as he made his way clumsily over to them, saying Arcus wanted to know if they were ready to head out again. Justin and she spoke softly to eachother the entire way.

Entering Lion's Arch, she smiled wide, after the age of 10 she had grown up here. Justin noticed her grin and chuckled, "Arcana, you look like someone stuck an orange peel in your mouth." As he basked in the sun on his horse. Her black mare trotted happily up to the stables of an inn, familiar with the smell of various foods and vendors, the dull buzz of talk and the occasionall bar fight that broke out.

As they stopped up at the inn, a small Asuran innkeeper stepped out to greet them (one of the few Asuran's she'd ever met with such a kindly disposition). "Why hello humans! May I help you?" She asked, chatting with their guild-leader Kiara about how long they'd be staying. Arcana was so deep in thought that she wasn't pulled from her reverie until an older man much taller than herself tapped her on the shoulder, "Sapphire for your thoughts?" he said with a small smile down at her. Arcana shrugged and refitted her gloves onto her hands.

"Let me guess…It has to do with you and Justin sharing a bed?" he grinned as she stared at him, surprised, "How di-" Arcus cut her off, "your tent is right next to mine." With a wry grin on his face, she blushed madly in embarrassment. "I…Sorry, I don't know what to do about it now." She said softly, her pink cheeks fading slowly. Arcus nodded and let her into the inn to settle her stuff, after which she took the best bath she'd ever had, scrubbing away what felt like years of grime.

* * *

After days and hours of riding, Justin decided he'd explore LA. He hadn't grown up in the city like many in their guild, and it was curious to him how so many people ignored the various fights and swindlers—the White Mantle Knights no longer patrolled the area after their Unseen Gods, the Mursaat, were destroyed. His mind was distracted by the thought of Istani-sun-tanned skin against his, tear-streaked cheeks under black-grey eyes behind long black lashes. He could even still smell the mix of Dwarven Ale and Norn whisky on her breath, stained in his head; he knew she didn't remember much, especially what she'd said to him…She had a scarred life, even for how young she was. It wasn't fair, but that's life, eh?

He was so into his own thoughts that he didn'tnotice the large Norn man until an axe was resting on his shoulder. The heavy metal bit into the first few layers of skin and Justin's eyes widened to meet the brunette Norn's. Gold eyes met his, "Guild-named Tweaked Dervish?" His voice boomed and justin nodded slowly, "I have been ordered to bring you and your guild with me." The large man stated, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and heading towards the Green Roof Inn.

* * *

A loud, angry knock on the door dragged Arcana out of her bath, a towel wrapped around her form. She was pulling a skale-tooth comb she'd bought on the road through her hair and walking towards the door when it burst open to reveal Justin white as a ghost, a large Norn man behind him.

"Excuse me! May I help you? What the _hell_ are you bursting into my room for?" Arcana was swiftly silenced when a tall Charr walked up behind the Norn, "Let go of the human boy, I have spoken to their Guild Leader. We are to take these two, the other girl," He gestured to Arcana, "And the two down stairs with us." He spoke firmly yet not unkindly to them.

Arcana had become increasingly aware of her showing skin as she watched the large feline-like biped's long teeth. "As much as I'd love to know what's going on, may I get dressed and meet you downstairs?" She asked stiffly, trying to make up for her short stature, meeting the golden eyes of the towering Charr. A long moment passed and his mouth began to form a feral grin, "Fine small human. They will go downstairs. I, however, will stay here to make sure you _do_ return." She gaped at him, but obviously was not going to change his mind. Gesturing for the others to leave before heading to the bathroom to get dressed, Arcana tossed her comb onto the counter and ran her fingers through her wet dark curls. Turning to look behind her, she was startled to see the large male Charr watching her intently, the look in his dark eyes causing her breath to come shallowly.

"E-excuse me? Could you not watch me?" She asked softly. The tall male shook his head and crouched as he watched her, his sword sheathed now at his side; Arcana felt mortified but sighed and dropped the towel, grabbing her leggings and boots first, she felt a large clawed hand close over hers. She froze, feeling a fur-covered chest pressed against her back, "May I help you?" She nearly whispered, feeling him press against her thigh caused her to blush hotly.

"For a human, you are kind. Polite. This is appreciated, however you will never survive in Charr territory." His breath ran down her neck and back, causing her to shiver before he thankfully released her and let her dress herself the rest of the way. Ten minutes later she was escorted downstairs by the Charr—who she had found out was named Coiston Razorclaw—to meet Justin, Sofya, Arcus, Jak, and their guild leader Kiara, all of whom were sitting at a table to what looked like some Asuran snackfood, although Arcus had a glass of Norn whisky in front of him as well. _Drunkard._ Arcana thought with a laugh, she teased him about his bad habits almost as much as the rest of their guild teased him about being eldest.

Sitting with them, Kiara spoke up, "So I am assuming no one knows what is going on?" After a round of head-shakes she nodded, "I do not completely understand, however I have been informed that it has to do with…" She paused and glanced at the Norn man who answered for her, "The English translation would be Screaming Earth. Ultimately, 'tis an area near old Ascalon that has been torn open and we think we know why." Everyone seemed to stiffen, they'd all heard of an area said to be deep below the Charr homeland that supposedly held a source that linked the Mursaat, Forgotten, and Destroyers to one another—which was said to be left by gods in some cases, other cases demons.

That night they were allowed to sleep but Arcana didn't get much rest, she kept waking up in the middle of the night feeling watched…At about 3AM she found out why when she woke up with breath on her neck. Screaming, she leapt out of bed and grabbed for her bow but was pinned back to the mattress before she could do anything useful. Looking up, she met the eyes of Coiston.  
"Excuse me? And why the fucking hell were you doing in my bed?" she hissed venomously, against her usually passive(if cold) nature. Coiston just grinned at her, his clawed hand running over her small body. Shivering, she watched him without saying a word as he pulled her close to him, his muzzle nudging against hers as he took in her scent of sandalwood and cherries. "You are far more special then you realize…Arcana…" He whispered and she felt him against her stomach as a soft pink blush appeared through his fur, not as red as her own was. _What do you mean?_ She wanted to ask, but found words were stuck in her throat. Somehow Coiston saw it in her eyes, the question hidden under her dark grey eyes "If you're lucky, you won't find out."

* * *

**_Whatcha think? =D Please leave me a review! I also might make a revised, clean, version at a later date. ^^  
Anyone have ideas for the Norn's name? _**


End file.
